<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calm Afternoon by TukikBiru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872479">Calm Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TukikBiru/pseuds/TukikBiru'>TukikBiru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, Gen, I like to imagine that Ben and Poe are childhood friends, I write this a few months ago and decided to share, Kinda fluff, Mpreg, No pairing - Freeform, Non-slash mpreg, Pregnant Ben Solo, Rip grammar, i guess, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TukikBiru/pseuds/TukikBiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly don't know why I wrote that title, lol.<br/>Just a small conversation between Poe and his pregnant, former enemy. Ben Solo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calm Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Ben.”</p><p>“Poe.”</p><p>“How’re ya feelin’?”</p><p>Ben shrugged, “Okay, I guess.”</p><p>“Someone sitting there?” He pointed at the empty spot on Ben’s right with his chin.</p><p>Ben moved his arm allowing Poe to sit there. “Please,”</p><p>The pilot smiled and sit. Facing the black haired man, he asked. “How’s the baby?”</p><p>“Fine. It’s been a bit quiet this whole morning. Just felt a few kicks.”</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>“Go ahead. But I don’t think you’ll feel anything.”</p><p>Poe placed his palm on Ben’s swollen belly. He somehow felt a warm wave when he touched it. “Yeah, I don’t feel anythin’.”</p><p>Ben murmured, “Told you.”</p><p>Poe didn’t reply. The pilot felt the urge to rub his fingers against his former enemy’s abdomen. He was very hesitant to do so, but an idea came and told him that the baby might be awake if he gave a gentle rub.</p><p>His hand was already moving before he knew it.</p><p>Ben was a bit startled when he felt Poe’s palm moved above his stretched, thin skin. He clearly let other people to touch his belly, like his mother, Rose, or Rey. Indeed their touch was calming and somewhat made him feel warm. He didn’t know Poe’s would do pretty much the same. He didn’t know this man would have the same touch as those women does.</p><p>Not long after, Poe felt a single press beneath his palm. A wide smile immediately curved on his face. “There it is!” He inhaled the air around him sharp and quick as his excitement peaked. “Haha! Hi, kid!”</p><p>Seeing how pleased the pilot feeling his baby’s kick unconsciously made Ben chuckled. He put his left hand on the side of his abdomen and directly felt the baby moved under his palm.</p><p>“I think the baby likes you, Poe.”</p><p>“Oh, it does?” The pilot chuckled, still full of excitement. “By the way Ben, why don’t you ask about its sex on medical bay? You can’t keep calling the baby ‘it’, you know. I mean... the baby’s a living being, isn’t it? And most importantly, it’s your child.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I’ve been thinking about it for quite a while, but I just can’t change my mind. I don’t care if it’s a girl or a boy. The baby itself is a blessing for me, no matter what it is. It’s not like I wasn’t curious about any of it—It feels like I’m dying for wondering out loud, but I want to <em>know</em> on the exact moment I held the baby in my own hands. I want a surprise on the day it is born.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a few months ago and decided to share. Hope you like it and sorry if there's grammar errors here and there, I'm still learning :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>